bakuganfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Usui Uzumaki
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a ! Gracias por editar la página Blade Tigreraa. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Mighty No. 9 (foro de ayuda | blog) 22:33 22 may 2014 (UTC) Hola, perdon por responder tarde el mensaje que me enviaste, ya que como dijiste no estoy muy activo (o mejor dicho directamente NO activo xD). Realmente te dejaría como admin para darle vida a la wiki, pero el problema es que no soy el creador de la Wiki y tampoco tengo los derechos para hacer admins a otros. Recomendaría que hables con alguien de Wikia.com y les pidas a ellos que te hagan admin/burócrata, así consegui ser admin, ya que el creador de esta Wiki está más inactivo que yo a travéz de varias wikis. Te deseo suerte con conseguirlo, a mi me tomo 2 semanas asi que tal vez te tome ese tiempo o un poco menos/un poco más. Un saludo!' Get your game on! 21:59 31 may 2014 (UTC)' Re:Bienvenidas de bot Hola Usui Uzumaki, actualmente hay un problema con el bot de Wikia que está dejando las bienvenidas bajo una cuenta anónima, quizá esto pueda ser parte del problema. Te recomiendo que lo reportes mediante Especial:Contactar/bug. Mientras tanto puedes forzar a que la herramienta de bienvenida firme con tu nombre editando la página MediaWiki:Welcome-user y sustituyendo @sysop por tu nombre de usuario. Por cierto, tienes añadidos varios flags que no te hacen falta, como el de reversor y moderador del chat, esas funciones ya las tienes incluidas en el flag de admin. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:04 28 jul 2014 (UTC) Re:Flags Eres burócrata por lo que es tu función aquí y yo no puedo hacer eso. Pero es muy simple, solo hay que desmarcar las casillas de reversor y moderador del chat y guardar los cambios (no te vayas a quitar el de burócrata que no lo podrás deshacer). --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:19 28 jul 2014 (UTC) Re:Problema Hola. Es curioso porque aquí sí que lo hizo bien y después no y no has cambiado el contenido de MediaWiki:Welcome-user. Si te sigue pasando repórtalo mediante especial:contactar/bug. En las últimas actualizaciones técnicas se informó que se estaba trabajando con la herramienta de bienvenida, quizá tenga que ver con eso. Ya me dirás como va. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:30 25 ago 2014 (UTC) :PD: Por cierto sigue pendiente que le quites el flag de admin a mi bot R2-D6t ;) Por favor quítaselo que no lo necesita y no sea que vengan usuarios a preguntarle temas de la wikia :D Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:30 25 ago 2014 (UTC) Re: Gracias Long live Google Translate. I'm sorry, I'm not even going to try an attempt at Spanish ^^". Anyway, no need to thank me: that's what a Wikia community is for, helping each other out :-) Good luck with this wiki! Lady Lostris (talk) 20:45 7 sep 2014 (UTC) Re: Avatar Podria ser Ace o Marucho, cual te guste mas a vos. Podrias conectarte un rato en el chat, asi hablamos [[User:Mastiasnic|'Matiasnic']] (Mi discusión) 01:35 11 oct 2014 (UTC) Pagina Duplicada Mira mirando por la wiki me encontre con una pagina que esta duplicada, lo unico que tiene diferente es el nombre: *Wavern *Waveern No se cual es la real, pero en ingles usan el primer nombre. [[User:Mastiasnic|'Matiasnic']] (Mi discusión) 06:53 13 oct 2014 (UTC) Alianza, Hola como estas? espero que bien.. bueno queria saber si es posible una alianza entre tu wikia y con la de Gintama, te lo agradecería mucho :'DD Pagina mal echa ¿Puedes revisar la pagina de monarus?Alejandro Espinola (discusión) 14:20 15 ene 2015 (UTC)Anonimo Imagenes sin uso - reporte Hola, Usui, ahora mismo estoy trabajando en las imagenes que me solicitaste. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de poder terminar en un plazo de 2 semanas por cuestiones personales. Intentaré realizarlo en el plazo de 2 semanas, solo aviso que lo haré pero el tiempo puede variar si se me presentaran imprevistos. - Valentina Posdata: Por ahora mientras revisaba las imagenes, descubrí a un usuario falsificando información sobre un hermano de naga (que por cierto estaba mal escrito con una O extra al inicio), el responsable de este acto es GTAIVish según información disponible en la imagen. Imagenes con uso asignado Actualizaré esta discusión mediante avance en el proceso, en cada imagen dejé una descripción para las imagenes una vez les demos un uso (Excepto las "Notas" estas no son necesarias) además de poder ubicarlas más facilmente en los artículos de sus personajes correspondientes y episodios correspondientes si fuera necesario.es todo por el momento. -Valentina Nota: algunas imagenes de personajes y bakugan, que no forman parte de las enviadas hasta ahora, podemos usarlas como retratos de estos mismos, en el caso de los bakugan podemos usarlos como ilustraciones de los poderes que usen en la imagen si lo estuvieran haciendo y en cuanto a los gifs podemos usarlas describiendo lo que sucede si fuera un acto importante o que describa las cualidades del personaje. También eh encontrado fotos que están repetidas o falsas (fan arts o foto capturas modificadas) o que no tenían relación alguna con el tema. Nota2: es posible que me encargue de preparar artículos para las imágenes sí fuera necesario. Dan y Drago después de reunirse con el equipo en la dimensión Pyrus-Darkus.png|Dan y Drago después de reunirse con el equipo en la dimensión Pyrus-Darkus Dan, tras derrotar a Shuji por segunda vez, se da cuenta que Bakugan es más que un juego y decide averiguar que hay detras de este juego.jpg|Dan, tras derrotar a Shuji por segunda vez, se da cuenta que Bakugan es más que un juego y decide averiguar que hay detras de este juego Gorem y Julie después de reunirse con el equipo en la dimensión Pyrus-Darkus.jpg|Gorem y Julie después de reunirse con el equipo en la dimensión Pyrus-Darkus Hydranoid y Alice después de renunciar a su identidad como Masquerade, adquirir a Hydranoid y reunirse con el equipo en la dimensión Pyrus-Darkus.jpg|Hydranoid y Alice después de renunciar a su identidad como Masquerade, adquirir a Hydranoid y reunirse con el equipo en la dimensión Pyrus-Darkus Preyas, Angelo y Marucho después de reunirse con el equipo en la dimensión Pyrus-Darkus.jpg|Preyas, Angelo y Marucho después de reunirse con el equipo en la dimensión Pyrus-Darkus Tigrerra y Runo después de reunirse con el equipo en la dimensión Pyrus-Darkus.png|Tigrerra y Runo después de reunirse con el equipo en la dimensión Pyrus-Darkus Skyress y Shun después de reunirse con el equipo en la dimensión Pyrus-Darkus.jpg|Skyress y Shun después de reunirse con el equipo en la dimensión Pyrus-Darkus Skyress ventus después de evolucionar a Storm Skyress ventus.jpg|Skyress ventus después de evolucionar a Storm Skyress ventus Runo mostrando celos por Julie.jpg|Runo mostrando celos por Julie Nota: Personalmente no veo totalmente necesaria la imagen aunque demuestra los sentimientos de Runo por Dan, dejo esto a tu elección. Lync diciendole a Alice que lo lleve con ella y que dejará a los vexos.JPG|Lync diciendole a Alice que lo lleve con ella y que dejará a los Vexos además de tener algo que decirle a Dan. Episodio 19 temporada 2 Naga evolucionado a Silent Naga después de absorver el núcleo silente.png|Naga evolucionado a Silent Naga después de absorver el núcleo silente Mira y su hermano Keith, reunidos, paseando en el jardín de Klaus.jpg|Mira y su hermano Keith, reunidos, paseando en el jardín de Klaus Bakugan_ability_48d45.jpg|Nota: Esta imagen podemos utilizarla en un articulo de la versión juguete de Lars Lion. Shun sosteniendo a Alice, después de que Komba la empujara en una escena censurada.jpg|Shun sosteniendo a Alice, después de que Komba la empujara en una escena del episodio 20 de la temporada 1, esta misma escena fue censurada en el doblaje. Retrato de Joe con Wavern.JPG|Retrato de Joe con Wavern Naga abriendo el portal al espacio del núcleo de infinidad y el núcleo silente frente a Drago.jpg|Naga abriendo el portal al espacio del núcleo de infinidad y el núcleo silente frente a Drago Retrato de Hynoid en su forma normal y su forma de esfera abierta.jpg|Esta imagen ya se encuentra en uso en un artículo de Hynoid Runo preparando los trajes de batalla para enviarlos a Dan, Shun y Marucho.jpg|Runo preparando los trajes de batalla para enviarlos a Dan, Shun y Marucho mientras se dirige hacía el laboratorio de Marucho que también es el cuartel de los peleadores. Episodio 32 temporada 4 Runo con Tigrerra durante la prueba de Lars Lion.jpg|Runo con Tigrerra durante la prueba de Lars Lion. Episodio 32 temporada 1 Estube inspeccionando los artículos y me encontré con que uno, no sé si hayan más, fue victima de bandalismo. Lo eh arreglado, el culpable de este fue Llano.espinosa. No sé si será necesario o si se podrá hacer algo respecto a actos como estos. Este es el usuario responsable según la lista de actividades: http://es.bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Llano.espinosa El articulo que baldalisó fue elde Jaakor, sin embargo, otro que fue victima de bandalismo (Código Eve) fue por un usuario no registrado. Sin problemas puedo encargarme de ser reversora. Sobre la firma... Aún no sé exactamente como hacerlas así como tu. Solo sé dejarlas del siguiente modo: -Valentina Postada: Perdón por no haberme ocupado de las fotos, es mucho trabajo para una persona, no sé si alguien más esté trabajando en ello. Seiyus Hola, bueno primero gracias por colocar la sección Seiyus. Sobre el que ahora puedo borrar o restaurar paginas e imagenes... Pues no lo he notado o tenido momento de ponerlo en práctica, debido a que últimamente estuve algo inactiva (Los estudios más que nada). Pero tendré en cuenta, gracias. :) Posdata: habia olvidado poner el encabezado para marcar el asunto... Disculpa la molestia. - Valentina voy a poner fotos por ahora no se como haser como un lugar donde decir algunas estrategias basicas como si fuera un consejo porque yo se bastante de estrategia Sanguis1 (discusión) 18:30 25 jul 2016 (UTC)sangui1Sanguis1 (discusión) 18:30 25 jul 2016 (UTC) Revisión Hola Usui, ¿qué tal? pasaba por aquí y vi que un usuario anónimo quitó por error todas las categorías al hacer su edición, como desconozco si lo que puso está bien te lo paso para que lo verifiques. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:32 15 oct 2016 (UTC) Problemas con unas ediciones Hola Usui, ha pasado un tiempo. No sé si se pueda hacer algo sobre esto, pero últimamente me he encontrado con unas, ya empezando a ser insistentes, ediciones de un usuario. Por las "Actividades recientes" creo que ya la conoces, Existencia12. El punto es que este usuario ha estado haciendo ediciones que he tenido que deshacer al menos 2 veces (Me da motivos para sospechar que puede haber una vez más pronto.) en una misma página (Julie Makimoto) por ser algo vulgares o inapropiadas para usarse en la página. [[Usuario:Valentina Abril Gia|Valentina Abril Gia] (discusión) 19:24 9 mar 2017 (UTC) Valen] Re: Entiendo. Sobre el tema de ser administradora como dices, puedo hacerlo sin problemas. Además seguro te vendrá bien algo de ayuda. Gracias Valentina Abril Gia (discusión) 17:27 10 mar 2017 (UTC) Hola, según tengo entendido, eres admin. Hay una página extra para el armamento Jetkor, debe ser eliminada, y la que se llama Nucleo Jet debe ser renombrada como Jetkor. PD, no se firmar. PyrusSenior (discusión) 02:31 11 sep 2017 (UTC) Hola, yo antes me llamaba Tripodnumberone, me cambié el nombre hace unas semanas, fui el admin de esta wiki. Primero que nada quería desearte un feliz año, y felicitarte por el trabajo que lleva la wiki, que si bien no es perfecto, está en un mejor estado que en el que yo lo dejé cuando la abandoné hace años. No se cuantas posibilidades hay de que leas esto, pero aún así, te agradezco. CygnusDiamond 01:34 2 ene 2018 (UTC) Re:Administración Hola, la verdad es que hace muchisimos años que me dejó de interesar la serie en general, de hecho creo que en la época en la que vos estabas más activo yo ya nisiquiera editaba, y recién este año volví a editar despues de como 6 años o más pero solo para cambiar algunas cosas del diseño y me hice cargo de algunos vandalismos que fui encontrando en algunas páginas, pero no aporté nada sumamente relevante. Si se me quieren/se me tienen que sacar los cargos, no me voy a oponer, creo que mi ciclo ya terminó. Te dejo un saludo y mucha suerte para el futuro de la wiki (y que si llega a salir un reboot de la serie como se viene rumoreando, que esté bien hecho, jojo). ''-CygnusDiamond'' 21:45 14 may 2018 (UTC) Despedida Buenas noches Usui. Solo vengo a avisar que acabo de remover mis permisos como administrador y burócrata. Ha sido un gusto haber trabajado en la Wiki, aunque haya sido hace mucho. Te deseo mucha suerte! :) ''-CygnusDiamond'' 00:19 29 oct 2018 (UTC) Transición a las Infoboxes portátiles Transición a las Infoboxes portátiles QuimeraMC ¡Hola! Soy Quimera, un miembro del Equipo de Portabilidad de FANDOM. Somos un grupo de usuarios que se ofrecen a ayudar a las comunidades a adoptar las nuevas tecnologías y funcionalidades de la plataforma. Dado el creciente aumento de las visitas a las comunidades usando dispositivos móviles fue necesario crear un sistema que permita que el contenido de los artículos se vea correctamente sin importar el tamaño de la pantalla. Bakuganpedia fue elegida para introducir las Infoboxes Portátiles, que se adaptan a los diferentes dispositivos (entre otros muchos beneficios). El objetivo es asegurar que los usuarios, sin importar el dispositivo que usen, no tengan problemas para visualizar correctamente el contenido. Intentaré reproducir tanto como sea posible la apariencia y el diseño de sus Infoboxes mediante el CSS comunitario, y actualizaré las infoboxes en sí mismas para que puedan ser accesibles desde cualquier dispositivo, actual o futuro. El mantenimiento, si desean hacer cambios, debería ser muy simple. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos con esta tarea, realizando la transición y resolviendo cualquier duda que puedan tener, y me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión y sugerencias sobre el tema n.n 20:17 28 dic 2018